


It'll Hurt, but That's Okay

by Define_Me



Series: Half a Conquest [3]
Category: Astro Boy (2009)
Genre: Angst, Astro!whump, Family Problems, Gen, Mental Breakdown, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety, slave AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Define_Me/pseuds/Define_Me
Summary: When a simple outing ends in disaster, Tenma and Elefun are left to pickup the pieces. Official sequel to Concede. Slave AU





	It'll Hurt, but That's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Astro Boy or any of its characters.

"This is good."

Tenma scoffed at the voice. Good? How could this be _good_?!

He shot another look up the stairs, glaring at each step as if it had helped his son hide himself away just to spite him. Growling, he clenched his fists and turned away, his heels clicking loudly against the floor as he threaded toward the expanse of windows. It wasn't often he let his emotions get the best of him...he was a genius! _Always_ prepared and _always_ knowing what to do! Only this time...he didn't.

Elefun stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, a surge of emotions threatening to cloud his understanding...

He had been proud when Astro agreed to take a walk with them. Thought that maybe things were finally moving along. He should have known better... _did_ know better. He had let his joy overwhelm him and ignored the reasons as to why he wasn't ready. It was too much too soon and, in the end, Astro's brave resolve crumbled. Without his voice, the fear had revealed itself through tears and a burst of misdirected violence as the faces of his offenders flashed before his eyes.

Looking back at his friend's unmoving form, the shorter man took in a breath.

"I know it may not seem like it...but this is a good sign."

Snap.

"A good sign?! He activated his arm canon in public! He could've hurt someone! The only _good_ thing about this situation is that the authorities allowed us bring him back home!"

Elefun merely cringed as the other reeled on him "I know. But we can't blame him for this."

Silence.

"What I mean is...he's improving. It's slow and, yes, there are days he moves farther backward than forward, but it _is_ there. He doesn't want to be afraid...He wants to go outside and laugh and feel safe, but it's not up to him. Not right now...because it's up to us to be here when he wants to try again."

The taller man seemed to ponder this...would they really get another chance? It seemed unlikely...Astro was probably upstairs running himself ragged right now! He sighed

_I have to fix this..._


End file.
